


Bedrock Anthology/Notes

by InTheValley



Series: Bedrock Series [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Accompaniment To Main Fic, Anthology, Deep Discussion of Quirks, Discussion Of Gems, Extra Notes, F/F, F/M, Gen, I started writing this fic before the steven unverse future show came out, M/M, Multi, Surprisingly, and cant stay on topic, and then i wrote them down, author goes off on long tangents, discussion of poly relationships, here they are, just me trying to sort my thoughts, may contain spoilers from either show or manga, some of these theories and quirk discussions get dark, waaaaay before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheValley/pseuds/InTheValley
Summary: This is purely the extra notes for my fic, In The Bedrock. If you like SU style Gem!Izuku, then I suggest reading that first. This document was kind of like a journal about the fic as i went along writing it.
Relationships: Bakugou Masaru/Bakugou Mitsuki, Bakugou Masaru/Bakugou Mitsuki/Midoriya Inko/Midoriya Hisashi, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko
Series: Bedrock Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736935
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter One

If anyone’s confused about Izuku’s gender. He’s literally sexless. That’s why he can’t digest food or water. No genitals. He does have a butt that’s just like a part of the legs and hips, it doesn’t actually function unless he purposefully makes the necessary stuff to digest food and excrete waste. He can technically form genitals by manipulating his light body, but he’d have to see how they work, and just make a copy of that. 

He can have sex if he forms an anus or vagina, but other than that it would be non-penetrative. (not that my fics are going to go into that. No thanks. But i felt like it should be mentioned that as an adult, he technically can have sex)

...

Pronouns! Izuku doesn’t even have a sex. So his gender is whatever people want him to be, basically agender with no pronoun preference. I, the narrator will use he as that is the most common pronoun used in this story, but all fusions will be ‘they’.

...

I feel like some people might think that age four is too young for therapy.

But i can relate to Katsuki here. I was also excessively violent as a child. After an episode where a shoved my younger brother into traffic and punched my mother in the face hard enough to break her glasses, she drove me straight to a therapist's office, in tears.

And i was three, haha.

And diagnosed with ADHD.

Which is correct but also like, i went to really extreme levels and was actually satan as a kid. Like a Supernanny episode.

But anyways i don’t remember my therapist well but they had cool toys and i liked going there. so i figured a four year old would too.

A few more people might say that I’m writing Bakugou OOC. maybe a little, because he’s in a way better place mentally in this fic than in canon. 

But in other aspects he’s still the same,it’s just that this is a kid!fic. And kids cry. Kids personalities mature and change over time. Mine sure as hell did. I hit puberty and suddenly everything that i used to get outwardly mad over, all that violence, I internalized that shit, and completely mellowed out into a freaking hippie.

So yeah haha


	2. chapter two and three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more gem stuff, and some other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember, some of these notes are kinda spoiler-y for this fic, bc its just what i wrote and plotted while writing the last two chapters. ALSO THIS CHAPTER OF THE ACCOMPANIMENT DESCRIBES IZUKU'S WEAKNESSES AND STRENGTHS SO SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU WANNA JUST FIND THAT OUT NATURALLY

Notes to self: Izuku has little habits for anxiety and stuff do not forget   
  
He likes chewing on things, they bought him special necklaces for chewing.    
He doesn’t like anything to be on his skin that isn’t in his mouth. (This is only things that touch him when he isn’t meaning to touch them, like a shirt will touch you wether you want to be touched or not, but if he grabs a stick and feels it, he can set it down at any time)   
He does like feeling things with his hands, grass, rocks, peoples faces and hair. His parents are still trying to get him to understand that you need to ask before you touch someone.   
If he’s writing, he doesn’t like to be interrupted by people, most of the time he ignores them and keeps writing and muttering.   
  
He cries a lot because he internalizes things and can be quick to panic, but only over little things. Big issues don’t make him immediately panic, but he’s clingy and emotional the rest of the day, to kind of let the pressure out.

* * *

Differences between Steven Universe Gems, and Crystal Shards Gems.   
  
* From what I see of Amethyst, she can actually achieve human bodily functions like using the bathroom. Which doesn’t make sense to me, since when she turns back into her gem, nothing happens to the food she ate that might still be in her system. It just goes into the gem with her? That’s a lot of extra mass? I mean it seems like they can store things inside their gems, and I can’t come up with much of an explanation for that, so Izuku can’t do it.   
  
* Gems are all ‘she/her’. Fusions are also ‘she/her’ except in cases like Stevonnie. I don’t know if gems are sexless, Amethyst seems to have a bust, but those aren’t genitals. Izuku is sexless unless he makes himself not be, and prefers his original sexless form.   
  
* Izuku has a lot of limitations with shape shifting. Other Gems in SU can freely transform into whatever they want, but Izuku is limited to mostly cosmetic changes. He can change color, and change sex (not very noticeably) He can mess with his hair too. He can’t do anything like Toga, though, he isn’t much good at shifting.   
  
* A lot of gems have powers, like peridot using magnetism and pearl and her holograms. Izuku doesn’t have any special powers other than a speed boost, and large strength boost, and being impervious to any damage that doesn’t affect his gem.   


* He can get poofed pretty easily, though. Doesn’t cause him damage, like I said, but getting hit can dispel his light form and it takes him precious time, depending on the hit, to form again. But as long as his gem isn’t harmed, he can withstand cold, fire, water (he doesn’t breathe), he’s essentially immortal unless something happens to his actual body which is the gem. [His light body works like this: there’s an outer, harder, more condensed layer of light that seems to be his skin. Everything else is more fragile. He could make his whole body more condensed, but that would drain a crap ton of energy, and it’s just a bit harder than human skin. (ref to next thing that i wrote later on about poofing)]  
  
* He has to charge.   
  
* he’s a lot less powerful than his SU companions. Gems are pretty overpowered with their wide array of abilities when you look to BNHA and quirks, which are specific and usually solitary powers, with a drawback.  
  


* * *

Hi ok so. I was initially planning on making poofing one of Izuku’s greatest weaknesses because in my mind any disruption to the light body will cause it to disperse but that’s just not logical Bc then he could be beat with a needle.   
  
And that, dear journal, is bullshit.   
  
So, thanks to reddit, I have a new theory revving it’s engine.   
  
The light body has two layers, a harder, more condensed outside ‘skin’ layer, which is fine to cut and penetrate, and an inside layer, which will cause Izuku to dispel if disrupted.   
  
This reddit theory also said gems could feel pain to an extent, which I agree with. Izuku can feel pressure and touch, his body is set to mimic a humans brain. His conscious is human, his brain is simply a gem. His body is also a gem.    
  
Gem childe.   
  
Pain is a human *survival* mechanism. It would make sense that he would feel pain to some extent if that outer shell is harmed.    
  
Healing wounds on the shell would cause him to use up his stamina/energy supply of solar power.    
  
....   
  
Another post said that gems can cry/poof with dust/sweat etc. bc their light bodies absorb materials from the world around them.   
  
I like the idea, but no. Izuku’s tears and sweat are emotional responses, they are, above all, mimicry.    
  
He isn’t mimicking being upset or anything, but he doesn’t know *to* cry. Because naturally that’s not something he would do. Until he saw Katsuki cry, until he saw his mother cry, until he saw natural human responses to these feelings and learned ‘this is what I do when I feel upset’. He learned this pretty fast, bc he was already learning in the womb. Once the embryo condensed and formed a crystal, his consciousness was born. He was very much aware (or as aware as a baby could be) of what was going on, and his body was formed by his consciousness in the womb based on his DNA and what his mothers body was like. This is why he, as a newborn , could sneeze. And cry before he poofed for the first time.    
  
Anyways, His bodies response was to create tears in response to something upsetting or hurting him.   
  
Keeping this in mind, can Izuku bleed? Yes.   
  
Artificially, just like tears. He can make the illusion of bleeding. He usually doesn’t though when he's older and can control his body more, unless in the future he finds himself in a situation where his outer shell is hurt and he wants his enemy to think he’s a normal human.   
  



	3. chapter 5 and 6 notes + SPOTIFY PLAYLISTS

I’m currently in the process of writing the moving scene. Do they have Booster seats in Japan? What’s the height requirement? I was taken out of a car seat when I was seven, and put in a booster. I stayed in a booster till I was ten, Bc I was short. I didn’t mind it. My sister Kiki (yeah that’s her name, well, it’s been her nickname since she started talking. Her full name is Katelina.) is in a booster and she’s nearly eight.   
  
Ok guess I’ll look up car seat laws in japan, but I’m going to have them in boosters regardless, especially since Izuku is so light, he could just fly out.   
  
Ok yep. I was coRECT! 4-8 is considered recommended booster seat age, but they can stay in a booster seat until they are thirteen.   
  
Izuku will like have a special seatbelt or booster seat his whole life, just because of how light he is.    
  


* * *

Hi welcome to another segment of ‘Is Val fucking insane?’   
  
Shang Shang Typhoon is a real band from the 90s/80s.    
  
The second I wrote that Mitsuki turned the radio on I was like ‘BUT WHAT EVEN PLAYS THERE ITS LIKE 2300.’   
  
So some songs I’ll be editing their release dates so they can be modern music in this AU. But the Bakudoriyas listen to a lot of really old music, music from every era. Ahhh so I freaking went to Wikipedia and studied the history of music in japan.  [ Heres the song that was played (Spotify) ](https://open.spotify.com/track/3wDLW2rlKvzhIQvJaF6N8U?si=WZNdP5oFQWiqT4ZRx3xxeg)

[ And heres for those without Spotify   
](https://sonichits.com/video/Azusa_Miura/%E6%84%9B%E3%82%88%E3%82%8A%E9%9D%92%E3%81%84%E6%B5%B7_\(Ai_Yori_Aoi_Umi) I ended up making a playlist of things that the Bakudoriyas listen to on the radio or have CDS of. On Spotify so if you don’t have that you’re fucked. We don’t even need premium just make an account and there’s ads but? It’s only like 8$ a month for premium and there’s family plans and stuff so- I’ll just stop here. Here’s the links to my playlists for this fic. (Note: a lot of these playlists have 'CS' in them. That's bc the fic used to be called Crystal Shards but that sounded too angsty for a light hearted fic)   
  


  * [Bakudoriya Family Jams](https://open.spotify.com/user/ciaraoffairytail/playlist/1J6jp8bdxiJeAHxBecvCBN?si=BE--tp0SRZmHGRCxlQkpLA)
  * [CS Background - Arc One](https://open.spotify.com/user/ciaraoffairytail/playlist/4XFW3TOpX5kovXrNhldTyG?si=IFnMiVhtR_2eRsCmURSXpw)
  * [My CS Writing Moodsetters](https://open.spotify.com/user/ciaraoffairytail/playlist/2p3tKCmE758OKCMhs6eL0w?si=4nm49j3oSvCDxRZZKnN9BA)   
  




And here’s some specifically for Arc Two, which I haven’t written yet. The character playlists are what I believe they’d listen to in the This AU at age 14+. The children do not listen to this haha.   
  


  * [CS Background - Arc Two](https://open.spotify.com/user/ciaraoffairytail/playlist/4SUCLEgotZQtbUQgGxIKfu?si=gD2b48--QIWMHmGv177Wdw)
  * [Hitoshi doesnt care](https://open.spotify.com/user/ciaraoffairytail/playlist/6CBmhWz5MooErSFy6z67tb?si=ZxsJCKhSRjeOEuVIzF_zYw)
  * [Katsuki’s Rage Mode  
](https://open.spotify.com/user/ciaraoffairytail/playlist/6ZDQFl7qcLdlXoAqCQittu?si=UNQY8BjQSAKx5Jyi2NMx3g)• [Izuku is fascinated by nice sounds wow](https://open.spotify.com/user/ciaraoffairytail/playlist/5KAGiL3CVNrIMWBbeiEkeb?si=Ul7kFL-SR9q8hHlYmWzHsA)



So...enjoy haha. Send me things you think they might listen to plz. my email is  [ magicmady13@gmail.com ](mailto:magicmady13@gmail.com) , hit me up. Or PM me I guess if I ever upload this.

Hahahaaaa. Like I’d ever do that.

I got other playlists that I listened to, to try and acquaint myself with Japan. Here’s these. I’m spamming links at this point tbh.   
•  [ Tokyo Super Hits! ](https://open.spotify.com/user/spotify/playlist/37i9dQZF1DXafb0IuPwJyF?si=qSjYpcuZQiyL0kweI62SqQ)

  * [Top 50 Japan  
](https://open.spotify.com/user/spotifycharts/playlist/37i9dQZEVXbKXQ4mDTEBXq?si=Zy-p6pp3SMmLpOs366KfsQ)• [Acoustic Morning Tokyo](https://open.spotify.com/user/spotify/playlist/37i9dQZF1DWXYO300IYLDB?si=uz54SdmpSJewE2D6L-4QOQ)
  * [Indie PALACE](https://open.spotify.com/user/spotify/playlist/37i9dQZF1DWXQXM7agvwjO?si=EgpzmzEmTKGJA_lfp2lDjw)
  * [Big up the Reggae](https://open.spotify.com/user/spotify/playlist/37i9dQZF1DXdNRh2VZhSBc?si=DZwcFAE5RFCkY84-m3Ev9g)



• [ J-Rock Now   
](https://open.spotify.com/user/spotify/playlist/37i9dQZF1DX6ntWKaOqGAp?si=huhTlYr7Q0qimHPtrdS5bw) So yep. Idk if you can tell but I listen to a lot of folk-pop and native-american/tribal sounds. My favorite artist of all time is  [ Nahko Bear and anyone like him ](https://open.spotify.com/user/1139969868/playlist/5NBMvYtNaqoG39Ly5Tu9Ka?si=4YQXvU7oQlGnAS_iII_Lvg) Bc he’s amazing. I’ve been listening to his music since I was fourteen.   
  


* * *

HOLY SHIT I JUST HIT THE MOTHER LOAD   
  
[ THE HOUSE PLANS FROM THE MOVIE   
](https://pin.it/ha4xqhq7knypp3) IM LIVING.   
  
Also there’s a full scale replica of the Totoro house (not in Tokorozawa, it was made for a festival, and the making of it was oversaw by Miyazaki himself)

[ So heres this   
](https://pin.it/xyvtp4dex7qouw) So if you really wanna see what their house looks like, it’s almost the same. Not the same, because Totoro was set around 1960’s. And I think that even if our house was a new house and not that old, it wouldn’t emulate that era as much.   
  
So the Totoro house but 2300’s? Hell yea.

* * *

Wait. Hitoshi uses sign, but did I describe JSL or ASL? Bc all I know is ASL (I can speak basic, enough to speak brokenly). I’m pretty sure he signed ‘thank you’ at some point buuuut I guess I’ll look up the JSL one.

ASL ‘thank you’ is putting a flat hand to your chin and extending it, kinda like blowing a kiss without the kissy face.

JSL ‘thank you’ is flattening your left hand to face the ground, then the right hand chops the left wrist and you raise both hands up. This description says ‘like lifting a crossing gate’

For JSL, there’s an  [ Entire Amino Page ](https://www.google.com/amp/s/aminoapps.com/c/anime/amp/blog/basic-japanese-sign-language/jPtK_u3044ZNEGbxNejGXk2J4LaPYw) with manga styled panels teaching it, and it’s pretty cool.

* * *

I’m sticking with the main structure of the Totoro House, but as I said before, modernizing it.

We got two designers and a physicist. Do you think that they wouldn’t use their very very generous paychecks to fix up and revamp the house? Of course they did.

* * *

Izuku is like the very hungry caterpillar but he legit just eats everything like holy fuckin shit I’m the writer and even I can’t fuckin control him I’ve created a monster oh dear  _ god. _


End file.
